imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Leah Kellerman
NAME: Leah Kellerman AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Pansexual and refuses to define herself by labels such as lesbian, bisexual or straight, but seems open to any kind of experience. LOOKS: Leah is very tall for her age and this keeps her of normal weight, although she has a little excess stomach fat. Her legs contrast with the rest of her body for being very strong and well-defined, because of all her kickboxing and self-defence classes. Her ash-blonde, brownish-blonde hair is very naturally thick, wild and curly, but she’s proud of it and refuses to straighten it or even tie it up most of the time. She’s a total tomboy who refuses to ever wear skirts or dresses, preferring to hang around in jeans or cords. Out of principle, she never wears tracksuits, either, unless she’s training. She tans easily and never wears even a spot of makeup. She sometimes gets spots, but is very open and happy with her body. She has noticeably strong arms and legs, as well. Always wears the same beaten-up black leather jacket. PERSONALITY: Nosey, observant, feisty, bossy, confident, playful and open-minded, Leah has a tomboyish personality to match her appearance. She is intelligent, extremely opinionated, competitive and resourceful, but a massive risk-taker and adrenaline junkie who always wants to do the right thing, and steamrolls into a situation without thinking it through. She isn’t easily fazed or distracted, and is not at all gullible. She’s insensitive and has very thick skin herself, so she thinks everyone else will share this, along with her black sense of humour. She will do anything to achieve what she thinks is the truth, judges a situation too quickly and rushes in without thinking of the consequences. Painfully loyal, she will do anything for her friends, but is fierce, stubborn, argumentative, frank, never thinks of the consequences of her actions and judgemental and likes to have her own way. Never compromises and can be hard to get along with due to her facetious nature. She often follows her own gut instinct instead of the facts, judges too quickly and doesn’t tend to trust other people’s opinions as much as her own. She’s quite arrogant about her own work. Leah can be cynical and has quick reflexes, so she’d be able to judge a situation very quickly, for better or for worse. Leah is a good leader but a terrible follower. She’s a planner and knows how to get through things practically. She is very intelligent but can be facetious, pedantic and takes notice of the ‘little’ things, such as details or spelling and grammar mistakes. She likes to start fights and debate (i.e. ‘argue’). LIKES: Leah loves music, especially old music, and playing it loud makes her feel better than anything else. Her favourite singers are Randy Newman and Jackson Browne. She’s very much a women’s rights kind of person and believes in abortion, homosexuality and basically whatever makes a person happy. Her favourite food is pizza and her favourite toppings are mushroom and pepperoni. She agrees with the war in Iraq and is very open about her opinions on it, particularly because it involves debating (something else Leah loves). She loves writing, especially writing plays, which she has been doing since she was six or seven years old. She loves reading dark stories, particularly horror short stories, from the old, like Edgar Allen Poe, to the new, like John Connelly. Her ambition is to move to New York and become a professional playwright there. She loves newspapers and journalism because she believes they both encourage the freedom of speech, especially opinion columns. She enjoys watching films and has a very varied taste, from Japanese art house films to slapstick comedy to ultraviolent horror. Her favourite book is “In Cold Blood” by Truman Capote and her favourite films are “Eraserhead” and “Citizen Kane.” She loves physical activity because it makes her feel powerful, from running to swimming, but her favourite thing to do is kickboxing. She also enjoys self-defence classes and is going to evening classes to learn Mandarin right now. DISLIKES: Leah hates anything she believes questions the right to free speech. She hates the fact that they are now printing newspapers, showing films and making books available online, because she believes it spoils the experience if you don’t go to watch them in the cinema, read them with your two hands or just feel the paper beneath your fingers. She hates skirts, dresses and jewellery, because they’re too uncomfortable for her, and makeup is one of her pet peeves – she never wears it and believes that to do so is a sign of male supremacy. With the exceptions of “Platoon” and “Saving Private Ryan”, she hates war films, because, although she agrees with just war, she thinks people should know what they are getting into and not go in with false expectations. The loathing she has for people such as Paris Hilton, who are rich and famous for no apparent reason other than having a rich father or going on reality television shows, is indescribable. She tried playing the guitar once but she found it too fiddly and soon gave up, bored. Needless to say, she hates drugs and alcohol and cannot understand why anyone would use them. She dislikes romantic comedies such as “Juno” for preaching irresponsibility and the “Twilight” series, because she thinks not one of the books are honest to their audience about sex. Leah disagrees with the Christian faith and holds the Bible in contempt. STRENGTHS: Leah is physically strong, with particularly strong arms and legs. She attends kickboxing and self-defence classes regularly, so she’d be able to put up a good, strong fight. She’s a mentally strong born leader, as well, and wouldn’t be broken easily. She’s intelligent and articulate, with a good knowledge of both numbers and words. Her loyalty to her classmates would make her a good person to stick by. She’s practical, honest and open-minded, with no allusions about what life is like. She’s playful as well, with a good, unfailing sense of humour. WEAKNESSES: She’s extremely impatient, bossy, too quick to judge a situation and trusts her own judgement above others. Gut instinct plays a massive part in Leah’s decisions and often leads to her misinterpreting the situation or ignoring the facts. She has that unblinking view on life that comes with arrogance, and she can sometimes be sidetracked in a situation by extreme prejudice or the like; if she met someone who was extremely racist or homophobic, she’d probably be distracted arguing the toss with them rather than concentrating on the situation in hand. She’s a terrible follower. Honesty is one of Leah’s ficklest strengths – she’s so brutally, unfailing honest that she has no kind of internal regulator on what she says and just speaks her mind at all times, at all costs. She’s a hot-headed person with a violent streak, although she has the (sometimes bigoted and plain incorrect) belief that she’s doing it for the good of others, which makes her quite a self-righteous person to be around in times of trouble. Despite all her open-mindedness about everything else, she becomes narrow-minded and arrogant when it comes to her own beliefs. She snaps easily if someone doesn’t agree with her. Also, she’s cynical and doesn’t listen to other people’s opinions. I don’t know if these count as flaws, but Leah has no sense of rhythm, has unreadable handwriting and cannot dance, sing or draw at all. FEARS: Leah’s greatest fear is being unable to help people. She thinks it’s her ‘job’ to take care of them and make sure they get out okay, so, if she didn’t, she’d really beat herself up about it but try and focus on the work still to be done (if that makes sense). Her more literal fear is snakes, as she used to read up about them all the time and now knows a lot about the affects of snake bites, thus is terribly afraid of coming into contact with one, and as a result, isn’t a massive fan of long grass (you can’t see what’s in there) or dark woods (likewise). She has a small fear of heights but would try to overcome it in order to help those in danger. BIO: Leah’s parents, Denise (a volunteer worker at a charity shop) and Scott (a physiotherapist), divorced when she was eleven years old as things between them had not been working out for a long time, but remained on good terms with one another and are perfectly happy for each other to move on. Being the realist she was, Leah accepted the situation and moved on easily. Denise is currently seeing someone, Adam (a dentist) and Scott has recently moved in with his girlfriend of two years, Valerie, who is a podiatrist with some hippy tendencies. Leah lives with her mother but visits her father every weekend, a comfortable arrangement as they live quite close to one another and remain on good terms. She has two older siblings, Jake and Christine, who are twenty-one and studying for degrees in Music and Art respectively at a nearby university. They both share an off-campus apartment, which basically looks like a rubbish heap for a costume drama, judging as they are both what Leah calls ‘artistic freaks’, but they all love each other dearly. As Leah has pretty much drawn the long straw, she doesn’t understand how anyone couldn’t love and get along with their siblings. It was Jake and Christine who taught Leah to fight like one of the boys, insisting she’d need it when she went into high school, as they would be graduating soon and knew their baby sister wasn’t destined to be Queen Bee. Christine signed her up for self-defence classes and Jake gave her the preliminaries in kickboxing before signing her up for that, too. She considers it to be one of the best things that has happened to her thus far, and so is very grateful to them for the suggestions. STRATEGY: Leah’s strategy for the game is purely defensive: to move fast, look after everyone and act for the good of her fellow students. Her plan is not to join any group and to move around all the different students in her class, checking that they’re all okay and sussing out who are the players and who are the pacifists, who are the trustworthy and non-trustworthy, so she can pass the message on to the others, so they can all be as well-informed as possible. She’d try to act like a matchmaker for the pacifists who aren’t in groups, by putting them together and telling them to look after one another. She’d also take note of weapons and the dead and pass everything she knows along to the people she meets. However, Leah wouldn’t be against tuning on someone who was an unpredictable threat or a killer; as she’s a realist, she’d rather kill someone for the good of her group than have them turn on them. As she doesn’t have any close friends in the class, but rather lots and lots of acquaintances, she’s familiar with everyone but doesn’t have what you would call exceptionally close loyalties to anyone. She cares for them all, but is going to stick with her plan of moving fast and keep moving no matter what, so she would be able to distance herself from the others in order to get the work done.